Little Fox
by EternalTweeter2
Summary: Sarah Rose Potter is the only daughter of Lily and James potter, as well as the elder sister of the famous Harry Potter. When she receives her letter of acceptance to Hogwarts Sarah is overjoyed, even if it means leaving her little brother to fend for him


**Sarah Rose Potter**

 **Prologue**

It was the summer of 1978, July 31st to be exact. A young couple had rushed to St Josephs Hospital in the early hours of the morning, concern filling the air around them.

"Oh James, what's happening? What's wrong with her?!" Cried a hysterical Lily Potter, her hands protectively placed over her stomach.

Lily and James Potter were sat in a hospital room, awaiting their doctor to hear the news about their unborn child. Before James could answer, a tall elderly doctor walking into the room with concern in his eyes.

"Mr. and , I'm afraid we must get you to the operating room immediately. Your fever has passed onto your daughter and she in now in distress, I'm afraid if we don't get her out now her chances of surviving are very small." He rushed, his staff coming in behind him to get Lily into the operating room.

"B-But she'll be two months premature!" Exclaimed James as Lily cried silent tears.

"I'm sorry but this is her only chance of survival, her heart rate is too fast and she is overheating." Explained the doctor, passing some scrubs and a mask to him.

"Here, you can be in the room with her."

Looking at his wife's terrified face; he looked back at the doctor.

"Okay, just please don't let anything happen to my wife." James demanded, his face and eyes hard.

"We will do everything we can to keep them both safe." And with that last promise, James followed the doctor down to the operating room.

…..

"James, isn't she just beautiful?" Marveled Lily, holding her tiny newborn in her pale arms.

"She is, just like her mother. And look! She has your eyes Lily!" James beamed as he lay beside his wife and daughter, finally home with his two very healthy family members. They were all surprised at how healthy their daughter was for being two months premature and catching a fever from her mother. Her fever went away a few hours after she was born; the only sign of her being premature was her size. She was only 4lbs 2lbs, with a small tuff of bright red hair and her mother's pale complexion.

In fact, Sarah Rose Potter looked nothing like her father. But then again, maybe she'll get is god awful eye sight.

…

 _Exactly two years after the birth of Sarah, Lily and James welcomed their second child Harry. He, unlike his sister, looked exactly like their Father. He had messy brown hair and was a rather chubby baby, the only physical feature he shared with his mother were her eyes._

 _A year and three months after his birth a cloaked figure in black made a late night visit to the Potter household. Although it was known that this man wanted to kill the young Potter boy due to a prophecy stating his downfall, his attempt on the baby's life was unsuccessful. He did however succeed in taking the lives of Lily and James Potter, unaware that their first born was hiding in the closet in the very room her mother was murdered in._

 _Yes, Sarah Rose Potter witnessed her mother's death as well as the death of the very man who killed her. She had hid in the closet, scared into silence and too scared to leave the safety of the closet. She could hear her brother's cries and saw her mother's empty eyes staring back at her, Sarah being the last thing she saw before death took her._

 _After what seemed like hours Sarah heard footsteps coming towards the room, a dark shadow in the moonlight. Her eyes fixed on a man with long black hair who had collapsed against the wall, staring at nothing but her mother. Sobs of despair wracked his body as he knelt down to hold Lily...His Lily._

 _This caused a wave of shock and realization to hit the poor three year old in the closet; she realized her mama was gone. She held her stuffed fox tighter to her, having brought it with her when her mother told her to hide and be silent. She remembered the last words her mother had said to her._

" _Sarah, my little fox. Please, no matter what take care of your brother. Mama and Daddy love you, we love you so much sweetheart." She finished with a final kiss on Sarah's forehead before closing the closet door._

" _Mama…*sniff*Mama…Mama!" Cried Sarah, no longer able to stay quiet and cried harshly into her stuffed animal. Little Sarah didn't realize that the closet door was opened and a tall dark figure stood, staring dumbfounded at the toddler._

 _You see, no one but close friends knew that the Potters had a daughter. They kept to themselves since they knew how dangerous the wizarding world had become. It was only when word of the prophesy surfaced that people heard about Harry. Unfortunately for Severus Snape, he was far from a close friend._

 _Severus Snape had stood, looking at the tinier version of his love. Her fiery hair just as bright as her mothers, however her face was buried in her stuffed fox and violent sobs racked her body just as his did earlier. Unsure what came over him, he put a hand on the child's head, unsure what to do._

 _Sarah looked up when she felt something on her head, her eyes meeting the coal black ones of the man who had just been holding her dead mother. No words were spoken between the two, however Sarah soon started calming down and her sobs had turned into soft sniffles. Suddenly two figures appeared in the room, one an elderly man with a long grey beard and the other an elderly woman with a pointed hat._

" _Oh goodness…" gasped the witch with the pointed hat, pain in her eyes as she saw the lifeless body of her past student._

" _Minerva, please take Harry downstairs to Hagrid and try to calm him down." The gravelly voice reached the three year olds ears. She instantly went to her brother's crib, the dark eyes of the black haired man following her._

" _No! You can't take him, mama made me promise to protect him!" Her small, hoarse voice reached the ears of the witch and wizards. She reached into the crib where her brother instantly held onto her hand, his cries ceasing._

" _Are you Sarah? I'm Dumbledore and this Minerva and that is Severus. We were friends of your parents. We need to take you far from this place and keep you both safe." Explained the old man, walking over to the smaller than average child._

" _Sarah? James and Lily had another child?" Questioned a shocked Minerva, looking down at the exact copy of Lily._

" _Yes Minerva, this is Sarah Rose Potter. The eldest child. Listen to us Sarah; we will not take you away from your brother. We are going to take you both to your aunt and uncles. You can protect your brother there."_

" _Her Uncle and Aunt? You don't expect me to believe you will leave them with those muggles! The boy? Sure. But not the girl!"Exclaimed Severus, his first contribution to the conversation._

" _Yes I do. They cannot be separated and need to be kept safe, they will be safe there. Now Minerva, take them both to Hagrid and have him take them to the Dursley's." Ordered Dumbledore, sending a meaningful glace towards Severus._

" _Yes, Professor." Minerva quickly took Harry in one arm then held the hand of the still shaking toddler, her stuffed animal laid forgotten in the closet._

 _With a final look back at the long haired stranger, Sarah followed Minerva down the stairs and towards the front door where a big hairy giant awaited. Just before they reached the front door however Sarah turned to the living room, seeing her father lying dead beside the sofa._

" _N-no! daddy!" Sarah broke away from the elderly witch, throwing herself at her father who lay lifeless on the carpet._

" _Daddy…" a new wave of sobs wracked the toddlers body, her cry of loss vibrating through the house and cutting though each of the adults hearts. Each adult had to close their eyes for fear of shedding tears along with the small child, even Severus._

 _After a few moments Minerva was able to break the toddler away from her lifeless father and outside to Hagrid._

" _W-who's this?" his loud voice startled Sarah, causing her to jump slightly._

" _Shhhh! don't scare them! And this is Sarah, the eldest Potter child." Minerva looked down at the small red headed child, still shocked that she knew nothing of her existence._

" _Their eldest? Hello little one, how old are ya?" The giant bent down a little, however he still towered over the child._

"… _three." She whispered, standing slightly behind Minerva._

" _Three? Well then you're a big girl now ain't ya?" he smiled, his big eyes twinkling. Sarah only nodded and looked up at the elderly witch holding her hand._

" _Hagrid, professor Dumbledore wants you to take them to the Dursley's." Minerva spoke, making Hagrid straighten back up to his full size._

" _The Dursleys?! But them are the worst kind of muggles!" Hagrid exclaimed, hate slipping into his voice at the mention of Lily's muggle sister and her muggle husband._

" _Believe me, we all know. However it was Dumbledore's word and we must trust him." Minerva sighed, then let go of Sarah's hand._

" _Sarah, please sit in the side buggy beside Hagrid. Hold your brother tight and keep this blanket over him." Minerva instructed, guiding Sarah to the buggy and helping her sit down before she placed Harry in her lap._

" _What about my mama? And my daddy?" She asked, tears still streaming down her plump cheeks._

" _We will take care of them, for now just focus on protecting your brother." Minerva then turned to Hagrid, who had now heated himself on his bike and put his goggles on._

" _Professor Dumbledore and I will meet you there, be careful." Minerva the turned and walked into the darkness._

" _Okay kid, hold on tight and don't be scared." Suddenly he started the engine and took into the sky, causing a startled scream to escape the girl's mouth._

 _After a few minutes it didn't seem so bad, the night sky was full of starts. Sarah just sat there, clinging onto her sleeping brother. To think, just yesterday they had all gone for a picnic. Even for a three year old Sarah was smart and had an impressive memory. She remembered her mother's laugh and her father's voice when he would tell her stories. Before she knew it they had landed onto a well lit street._

 _Minerva was already there, as was Dumbledore. However the man with long dark hair was nowhere to be seen._

" _Alright Sarah, pass your brother over to me." Minerva reached down to hold Harry, a fresh red scar cross his forehead gleamed mockingly._

" _Come here child." The old wizard beckoned the toddler._

" _These people are your Aunt and Uncle, they will take care of you and I want you to give them this letter. I hope to see you again in the future my dear." He put a hand behind her small head and led her to the door of her new home._

" _You be safe now ya hear? And no matter what don't you let them make you feel bad about who you are!" Hagrid came over to them, brushing his large fingers against her plump red cheeks._

" _Yes ." She smiles, its small but very genuine and melts the giants heart._

" _Alright, well this is goodbye for now. Be safe and protect your brother." Minerva came and placed a hand on the child's shoulder before quickly ringing the doorbell and placing the boy on the front matt in front of his sister._

" _Goodbye child."_

" _Be safe."_

… _._

 _As Severus stared at the destroyed and now empty room, he noticed something in the closet. A decent sized teddy fox that was still damp with the little girls tears. Sarah had dropped it when she rushed to her brother, but how her saw her cling to it he knew it meant a lot to the three year old._

 _Severus picked up the stuffed animal and put it in his pocket, he was sure he would see her again and he will return it to her. It's the least he could do for his Lily…._

… _.._

 **PHEW! My goodness guys, I have literally been writing this for 3 hours. Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, it was fun to write. This is a future OC/Severus story, just so you guys know. I will try and make my updates frequent (although my laptop is literally about to combust) and the chapters a similar length to this.**

 **Feel free to criticize and review, I love hearing feedback. Well I'm finally off to bed! Goodnight!**


End file.
